


Заинтригован (Прерван)

by Blacki



Series: Встреться со мной снова и снова [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Gen, Memory Loss, Missions, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, Young!Tony, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 14:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18166571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Тони было двенадцать, когда Солдат появился в его комнате. Тони был очень доволен, чего нельзя было сказать о Солдате.





	Заинтригован (Прерван)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intriegued (Interrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591924) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



Тони мастерски сливался с фоном. 

Он был громким ребенком, который требовал внимания, по сути ничего не делая; куда бы он ни шёл, его замечали только из-за внешности, болтливого языка и неспособности хорошо себя вести большую часть времени. Из-за этого он научился прятаться от родителей, когда в очередной вел себя неуместно.

А по словам Марии и Говарда это случалось часто, поэтому к двенадцати годам он почти в совершенстве освоил искусство исчезновения. Особенно если кто-то искал его.

Он знал все скрытые места и углы в доме, куда никто бы не пришел, потому мог затихнуть или скрыться, если у его родителей были посетители. И то, что его комната была самой удалённой в доме, очень этому помогало.

Даже Джарвис жил ближе к основной части дома — потому что Джарвис был важен для семьи и его родителей, но Тони не возражал. На самом деле, он был вполне доволен. Это означало, что родители редко его навещали, и он мог делать что хотел, никого не беспокоя.

И это было благословением, учитывая, как часто очередное из его изобретений оказывалось громче, чем он ожидал.

Иногда родители шныряли вокруг, приходя в его комнату и с излишней вольностью влезая в его личное пространство, особенно отец. Порой Говард даже забирал некоторые проекты Тони. Тони всегда притворялся, что не замечал, не желая ввязываться в новую ссору, а Говард никогда об этом не упоминал.

Он прекрасно об этом знал, так что, войдя в свою комнату, сразу почувствовал что-то неладное.

Он должен был быть в школьной поездке, но в последний момент родители решили оставить его дома. Тони был очень зол: он с нетерпением ждал поездки, так что теперь по большей части сидел в своей комнате. Это было его прибежище, его личное пространство, он знал каждый её уголок, и поэтому понял, что тут кто-то есть.

Явных признаков чужого присутствия не было, ничего уж слишком очевидного не пропало, но Тони все же шагнул вперед с осторожностью. Свет из коридора немного освещал комнату, но не доставал до той её части, где находился рабочий стол, и поэтому он медленно пошел к выключателю, не поворачиваясь к центру комнаты спиной. Обычно, если в его комнату кто-то приходил, то уходил задолго до его возвращения; Говард просто брал, что хотел, а затем уходил, но в очень редких случаях люди ждали, чтобы похитить Тони, и он научился осторожности. Он, наконец, нашёл выключатель, и комнату заполнил свет, но Тони всё ещё не мог увидеть ничего дурного.

Он быстро проверил рабочий стол, однако ничего не пропало и лежало на своих местах, и Тони слегка расслабился, потому отвернулся, чтобы закрыть дверь. Когда он повернулся к центру комнаты лицом, там стоял человек. 

Ошеломленный Тони шагнул назад и автоматически схватил один из своих инструментов, чтобы защититься, и в тот же момент в ранее пустых руках человека появился направленный ему в голову пистолет. Прошло несколько лет с момента последней попытки похищения, и Тони надеялся, что теперь уже его оставили в покое. Тони осторожно взглянул на пистолет, когда свет зацепился за что-то серебристое.

Только теперь Тони узнал металлическую руку и, тем самым и человека. Он опустил молоток и медленно поднял руки, показывая, что не хотел причинить вреда. Тони не помнил о своей встрече с ним в двухлетнем возрасте, но вспомнил ту, что случилась, когда ему было семь.

После неё он даже несколько раз видел его — когда шёл домой или гулял, но только издалека. Тот всегда носил тяжёлую одежду, скрывающую металлическую руку, но несмотря на это Тони узнавал его, и выдавала его не только маска. Мужчина каждый раз пристально смотрел на Тони, будто пытаясь вспомнить, откуда знал его, но это происходило слишком редко, и он никогда не подходил достаточно близко, чтобы поговорить. Но тот знал, что он был там.

Тони решил, что теперь у него есть шанс снова с ним поговорить. 

— Привет. Руку снова заклинило? Поэтому ты здесь? — спросил его Тони. 

Мужчина наклонил голову, внимательно наблюдая, и у Тони создалось впечатление, что он совсем его не помнит. Он указал на себя и сказал: 

— Я помог тебе, когда руку заклинило, и ты не мог ею пошевелить, помнишь? — Но глаза человека остались пустыми.

Он снова носил маску, и поэтому было очень трудно прочитать выражение его лица, но по тому, что видел Тони, на нём была смесь боли и замешательства. 

— Кто ты такой? — спросил через некоторое время мужчина, так и не опуская пистолет.

— Я Тони. Тони Старк. Ты должен это знать. Ты в моём доме. Почему ты в моём доме? Что ты здесь делаешь? — Он снова указал на руку. — С ней что-то не так? Тебе нужно, чтобы я посмотрел?

Мужчина проигнорировал его и вместо этого активировал устройство в ухе. Тони видел, как отец в течение нескольких лет экспериментировал с такими, и потому знал, что связной не так далеко. Диапазон был не настолько хорош.

— Здесь мальчик. Он меня видел. Как мне поступить? — Голос был грубым и приглушённым маской, но человек на другом конце связи, очевидно, понял его, потому что мужчина резко кивнул. По-видимому, этого было недостаточно, так как он произнёс несколько резких слов, которые Тони не расслышал, а затем сказал:

— Не навредить мальчику. Прервать миссию. Эвакуация в десять.

Он выключил устройство, и Тони не мог не спросить: 

— Ты солдат или что?

Тёмные глаза зло вспыхнули и Тони непроизвольно шагнул назад. Та часть лица, которую мог видеть Тони, была затуманена болью и замешательством, но взгляд был абсолютно пустым, чистым ото всех эмоций, и это пугало, поэтому он воздержался от вопросов о работе Солдата.

Тони видел животных в клетке, и они выглядели точно так же, как этот человек.

Придя в себя, Тони вспомнил, что встречался с этим человеком — Солдатом, — и он не причинил ему вреда. Так что Тони подавил первоначальное побуждение сбежать и сделал шаг навстречу.

Он потянулся, чтобы схватить Солдата за металлическую руку, но тот отдернул её и отвернулся, встав к Тони правым боком.

— Если что-то снова сломается, я могу помочь. Теперь у меня получается намного лучше.

Солдат нахмурился и ненадолго закрыл глаза, прежде чем снова посмотрел на Тони. 

— Её заклинило, — пробормотал он, и Тони кивнул.

Он подумал про себя, есть ли у Солдата проблемы с памятью, но понял, что будь это правда, то он бы не работал солдатом. Возможно, травма. Или, может быть, Тони не был достаточно важен, чтобы его запоминать.

— Сейчас не заклинило, — в конце концов продолжил Солдат, и Тони не смог подавить небольшую усмешку. Хотя это всё ещё не объясняло, что Солдат делал в его комнате.

— Вижу. Что-то ещё не так?

Солдат покачал головой, и, будто желая доказать это, задвигал задвигал пальцами и сжал кулак. Потом снова посмотрел на Тони. 

— Ты починил её, не причинив мне боль.

— Э, да? — смущённо ответил Тони. — Дискомфортно быть не должно. Сейчас больно?

— Всегда, — неосмотрительно сказал Солдат и посмотрел на руку, снова и снова сгибая один палец за другим.

Тони был недоволен этим ответом, потому что рука всё ещё казалась довольно продвинутой, и если кто-то разработал её, то должен был и избавить Солдата от боли. Тони ничего не понимал в биологии и нервах, это не было его сильной стороной, но раз кто-то был в состоянии сконструировать такой прогрессивный механизм, то и правильно прикрепить его — тоже. 

— Могу я взглянуть поближе? — спросил Тони, потому что теперь он ещё больше хотел хорошенько её осмотреть, но Солдат покачал головой. — Хорошо, — сказал Тони, пусть ничего хорошего и не было. Ему нужен был более внимательный взгляд на руку, чтобы понять, как она работает, и он хотел снова заглянуть внутрь. Может быть, если бы у него было достаточно времени, он смог бы даже помочь с болью.

Но, кажется, для Солдата эта тема была щекотливой, так что Тони оставил её — только затем, чтобы спросить о чем-то другом. 

— Ты сказал что-то о миссии. Какая миссия? Что ты мог здесь делать? — спросил Тони, и на этот раз ответом не был пустой взгляд.

Он не успел даже закончить вопрос, как Солдат тут же направил пистолет ему в голову. 

— Ла-а-адно, ладно. Никаких вопросов о работе. Понял, — сказал Тони и сделал шаг назад. Нет необходимости давить на Солдата, пока он в подобном состоянии.

Солдат несколько секунд наблюдал за ним, прежде чем снова опустил пистолет.

Он отвернулся было от Тони, но потом остановился и опять посмотрел на него. 

— Скрипит, когда я двигаю ей так, — сказал Солдат и продемонстрировал движение.

Рука издала неприятный звук, и Тони улыбнулся. С этим он справится. 

— Исправлю за секунду, — уверенно сказал он и указал на стол.

— Подойдёшь? — спросил Тони и направился к столу. Солдат следовал на шаг позади него, но Тони видел, что тот был словно одеревеневший, напряженный и не спускал с верстака настороженного взгляда.

— Пошевели ещё раз, — сказал Тони, ища нужные инструменты.

Солдат повиновался, и когда Тони повернулся, он сделал это снова, чтобы Тони смог определить место, откуда исходил звук.

Он поручил Солдату держать руку согнутой в определенном положении, чтобы получить к ней лучший доступ. Ему потребовалось всего две минуты и немного смазки, чтобы скрип исчез. Он удивился, почему никто не позаботился об этом раньше.

Когда он объявил, что закончил, Солдат ещё раз попробовал пошевелить рукой, а затем кивнул. Тони понял, что это его способ сказать “спасибо”, и ответил: 

— Не за что. 

Несколько долгих секунд Солдат пристально смотрел на руку, прежде чем сказал: "теперь я должен идти", и сразу же отвернулся, чтобы вернуться к окну. Оно было закрыто, и Тони задался вопросом, как Солдат попал в комнату. И зачем он закрыл окно после, раз теперь снова должен был его открыть.

— Зайдёшь снова? Когда-нибудь? Даже если рука не сломается? — поспешно спросил Тони, прежде чем успел передумать.

Солдат коротко оглянулся, и Тони понял, что, похоже, было безумием приглашать кого-то вроде него. Но Тони был одинок, а Солдат, казалось, испытывал смятение; не говоря уже о том, насколько Тони был очарован этой рукой и тем фактом, что был уверен, что сможет помочь с болью.

Солдат не ответил. Он просто выпрыгнул прямо из окна, без веревки или чего-то ещё.

Беспокойство Тони было отстраненным (да и находились они на втором этаже), так как он завис на кивке, которым Солдат ответил ему прямо перед тем, как исчез. 

Учитывая тот факт, что Солдат казался смущённым и имел некоторые проблемы с признанием Тони, тот был не особо уверен, что это что-то значило. Вряд ли Солдат запомнит это и действительно вернётся, но, несмотря ни на что, Тони улыбался.

Это был шестой или седьмой раз, когда он видел Солдата после переулка, и пусть с тех пор это было первое реальное тесное общение, Тони подозревал, что не все предыдущие встречи были случайны. Он был уверен: Солдат найдёт к нему обратный путь.


End file.
